


Black in love

by Louan0091



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louan0091/pseuds/Louan0091
Summary: Request ;   imagine: Sirius Black falls in love with you and you are Mcgonagall’s daughter\niece





	Black in love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings ; My english, i kinda doing the imagine thing to improve them. Language! I quess it’s a bit crappy cause I’m not writing regularly and it’s not in my first language so yeah. The photo it’s not mine so all credits go to it’s original owner.
> 
> A/N ; If you find mistakes feel free to correct me because you’re learning from your mistakes and i want to improve my english because they suck.Hope you like it love, I tried my best.

You were on your sixth year in Hogwarts. You were a half-blood Gryffindor witch and Mcgonagall’s niece. In the school you were friends with the more students of your year except for the Slytherin ones. They believed that because of your relationship with Mcgonagall you had advantages, especially when it comes to house points even though that’s ridiculous because your aunt is extremely fair over everyone. So that’s the reason they tried to hex you whenever they saw you in empty corridors.

“Y/N did they hurt you?”

This was Sirius Black. He saw the Slytherins attacking you and he came to rescue you. Basically the two of you are being crazy about each other but never admitting it because filings are for the losers. You mainly flirting with each other or you just listen to Sirius’ ridiculous pick up lines.

“You know, you’re cute when you’re all worried.”

He just smiled at you and helped you to get up. Then he just looked you up and down while he was biting his lips and then of course he said the stupidest thing ever.

“Hey I’m looking for treasure, can I look around your chest? “

“You’re being ridiculous Black.”

You two walked down the corridor together and arrived late in the DADA class. Your professor didn’t say anything because you two are from the top students in this class. You sat down next to each other and Sirius didn’t stop teasing you. You actually hated it when he’s doing this because you can’t find something to come back at him and you just sitting there blushing over Sirius Black like a bimbo.

“Stop it, why are you doing this?”

“Because, you’re wonderful when you blush and it is exciting when you’re trying to find a witty answer.”

In the afternoon he was still in playful mood and he didn’t let you alone. You were heading to your transfiguration class with him behind you telling something that you didn’t understand. When you got in he stared you for a while.

“Damn it Y/N, you’re bloody gorgeous!”

“Mister Black, please stop flirting with my niece and pay attention.”

Merlin that was extremely embarrassing. Till the end of class you were sitting beside Sirius with red cheeks and without saying a word. When it was over you run towards Gryffindor common room without waiting for Sirius.

You hadn’t realized you feelings for Sirius for far too long now. It was one day that you were helping him out with an assignment you had for History of Magic. It is not that he isn’t smart, actually he has a brilliant mind but he’s so lazy to do his homework properly. The two of you were sitting in front of the fire place in the common room and suddenly he was pretending to yawn only to raise his arms and lay it around your shoulders. It wasn’t many a time that the two of you touched each other. So you felt something in your stomach, then you finally understood that you had a crush on Sirius Orion Black. But the thing was his one night stands. Even though you had noticed that he hadn’t sleep with a single girl for over a month now. But you considered that he was bored of sex.

You and Lily had gone for dinner when a cute boy from Ravenclaw quidditch team started a conversation with you. He was pretty smart and you actually had fun with him. He began telling you some jokes and even it wasn’t funny you just burst in laughing because your humor literally sucks.

Sirius was driven mad when he saw that bloke flirt with you and making you laugh. You never laughed that hard with his jokes. But that was because you didn’t though that Sirius was telling them for laugh just to get into your pants.

You saw him getting closer to you. He sat next to the Ravenclaw guy and he actually pushed him a bit.

“Hey Y/N, listen to this, you like maths? Cause I want to ADD to you my life, SUBTRACT your clothes, DIVIDE your legs and MULTIPLY ourselves.”

He saw with a devil smirk the other boy leaving from the table when heard he idiotic line. You just got mad at him. Why would he come and force the other guy to leave? You got up and left the dining hall but Sirius followed you.

“What the hell Sirius.” You practically screamed to him and because he had never seen you in such a position he got a little scared.

“What do you mean, love?”

“First, do not calling me love. And second why would you force the Ravenclaw boy to leave? What the hell are you up to anyway?” you spoke loud and started walking away from him but he stopped you.

“Don’t touch me Black.”

“Can’t you just wait Y/N for fucks sake? Don’t be so stubborn.”

“Merlin, do you talk Black? Just leave me alone.”

You walked away from him he didn’t run to catch you. He didn’t move at all, but he shouts to you.

“Merlin Y/N, I’m so deeply in love with you. I’m in love with your witty comments and you blushing, when you can’t find one. I have fallen so much for you that even in my amortentia I smell your hair. You smell like a mix with vanilla, cinnamon old books and rain. Did you know?”

You didn’t know what to say. You couldn’t believe that Sirius Black was in love with you. He was looking at you with pleading eyes that had a bit of sadness inside them which was growing while you didn’t answer. You got close to him and got up on your toes. You put your hands behind his neck and you kissed him slowly at first but he made it more intense and deep. You were playing with his hair while you tasted his lips, cherries mixed with his cigarettes. Your eyes stayed at his for a while. A gaze full of love.

“Damn it Y/N, do you always look at me like this?”

“I’m in love with you. I’m in love with your cheesy pick up lines. With your wonderful hair and your sad grey eyes. I’m in love with you Black.”

You got back at the dining hall together, with his hand protectively on your waist. All eyes were on you two. When you sat down next to him you heard James.

“She’s too smart for you padfoot.”

“Oh shut up prongs.”

He kissed you, in front of everyone. Because damn, Sirius Black wants every single boy in Hogwarts to know that you’re his.


End file.
